1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of support platforms which are adapted to be positioned beneath kickstands and other load carrying members for the purpose of distributing the loads carried by these members. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of support platforms which are adapted to be positioned beneath motorcycle kickstands for the purpose of supporting parked motorcycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When parking a motorcycle, it is customary for a motorcyclist to position an article of manufacture or nature (such as a brick, a rock, or a stick) beneath the kickstand of his motorcycle in order to keep the kickstand from sinking into the underlying road surface or terrain. While at times these articles perform adequately for their intended purpose, it is often the case that these articles are not conveniently available to the motorcyclist and/or not practical for him to use. In such instances, the motorcyclist may return to find his parked motorcycle lying on its side.
In the past, other devices have been proposed which function to prevent a cycle or motorcycle kickstand from sinking into the underlying road surface or terrain. However, while these devices may adequately fulfill their intended functions, it remains desirable to provide a kickstand support platform which is readily adaptable to mass production and which effectively prevents a motorcycle kickstand or like device from sinking into an underlying surface.